The Lost Hero
by DiggySimmonsWife2011
Summary: Annabeths POV from Percy's disapperence.
1. Where are you Percy?

The Lost Hero

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I also do not own any Olympian Gods. Sorry, but I can only dream.

A/N: This is like in Lost Hero, Sorry if Annabeth seems OCC,but her true love is lost. You would be too, if you lost the love..Haley Gates is OC

Annabeth's POV

I wake up fully alert and ready trying desperately not wanting to wake my siblings up, but of course they raise well one particular. Haley Gates. Yes she's a child of Bill Gates you have never heard. Where do you think he got the idea of Microsoft from a DUH Athena! He also had daughter with Aphrodite, but that a different story. she hopped straight out of her bunk and got out her knife and walked in front of the door and asked…

"Where do you think your going Annabeth."

"To see Percy." I replied quickly

She put her knife away and asked "Can I come?"

I was about to say no, and she knew that, but she did the cutest thing puppy dog eyes. She knew I couldn't resist, her eight-year old charm. If I say so myself she reminded me of well me.

So I gave up "Fine, get dressed and be fast and furious"

"Like the movie"

"Yeah" I replied flatly

She finally got dressed and we strode over to Percy's cabin. "Percy…..Percy" I yelled as I knocked on the door.

"OMG Really Annabeth, just go inside you're his girlfriend."

She opened the door and peered inside. Then she just pushed open the door. And ran over to jump on his bed where he wasn't. She stopped… when she realized this.

"That's weird, maybe we missed him"I told her

"Yeeeeeeaaaaahhh"she said sarcastically "Where is he it's 8:34 in the morning.

"My be at the beach, he is the Son of the Sea God." I teased

"Haha yeah"she laughed

We checked the beach, the amphitheater, the arena, his cabin again. And I was actually losing hope. I mean last night when we first got here he was normal, at the camp fire he just gave me a good night kiss and went to his cabin early. Maybe something was troubling him.I decided to go talk to Chiron.

Haley tagged along. We found him playing cards with Dionysus on the porch of The Big House. I opened my mouth to talk, but was cut off by Haley exclaiming…

"Chiron we, have a problem, PERCY JACKSON IS MISSING!" She yelled a little to loud causing a few stares from the other campers.

"Go back to your normal activities campers, its alright." He told them then he whispered so only Haley, me and Dionysus could hear. And said something that shocked me, and Haley most of all.

"I know"

**THANKS FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS!NOW PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW! ITS OKAY TO FLAME ME! I DON'T TAKE IT THE WRONG WAY. CLICK THE MAGICAL REVIEW BUTTON!Later on I will have Percy's POV. Just saying.**


	2. What do you Mean?

What do you Mean?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. I also do not own any Olympian Gods. Sorry, but I can only dream.

A/N:**SORRY THIS GOING TO BE SHORT I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK**

-H13Y H0PK1N$

"I know"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHRION!" Both Haley and Annabeth exclaimed. "I mean I know Percy is gone."

"Well then why are you so, relaxed." Haley shouted

"Haley calm down." Annabeth sighed "We need to relax, he will probably be back later"

"Oh no Annie Bell he's not coming back anytime soon, good riddance!" Mr.D chided

"W-What h-happened to P-Percy" Haley whined tears daring to flood out of her eyes.

"Now look at what you've done Mr.D , just go along and play Haley." he ordered in a caring tone.

"No No not until, we find Percy" She said

"Listen-" he was cut off

"No you listen Chiron," Annabeth said as both her and Haley stuck their knives in the cards Mr.D and Chiron were holding. "I wanna know the story"

**It's getting Dramatic I know right,don't know what's going to happen, it's really just writing itself and yes Haley is based off of me DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**V**

V

V

V

THE BUTTON THAT SAYS REVIEW RIGHT BELOW ME!


	3. Percy,we found you?

Percy, we have found you ..

Disclaimer: Sorry to break your hearts, I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN. GET OVER IT. ENOUGH SAIDJ

A/N: This is my version of Percy's Pov .Hope you love it. And tell me if what you thought of it.

"Ugh" I mumbled as I woke up from an endless dream, about Jason who is this kid. Anyway I try to get up, but stumble as I see a flash back of some girl handing me a knife to give to a crazy looking blonde haired teenager. I mean she's pretty, but that look in her eyes is fear as she screamed at me.

"Percy, the blade!" She unsheathed her knife _"A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap."_

I don't know what that was suppose to mean, who are these people, I wanted to know but, after that vision I blacked out. And woke up to some blonde haired girl and boy, with gray eyes and blonde hair.

"I've seen those eyes before." I said The boy and girl stared at me,for a while then the boy asked

"Μιλάς ελληνικά ευσεβείς Ποιος είναι ο γονέας σας"( A/N: It's Roman)

"Ti?" I said (A/N: It's what in Greek)

"You speak Greek, who is your Godly parent" the girl explained. Greek that seemed to click into place. Somehow, I don't even know.

"Yes,I am Greek and my Godly parent is Poseidon."

"What's your name?"The boy asked cautiously.

"Percy Jackson."

"Oh this is not good Dakota…." She said as she, paced around nervously.

"I know, I know Reyna, but we have to take him to Lupa."he stated

"But he's the leader, of the Greeks." She spat with disgust. "But he, is kind of cute." She said on the bight side.

"Come on Reyna, lets help, him up." Dakota said. As we walk for, like 5 mins. A gray wolf came out of nowhere. Reyna and Dakota, bowed I just watched awe struck and Dakota motioned for me to bow. I did so. And the wolverine, spoke in my head.

"Young Percy Jackson, you don't belong here go back. If you chose no to you must find the Wolf House on your own."

She growled. With a wave of her paw, she changed the scene, and Dakota and Reyna were gone, leaving me and Lupa alone. She looked at me,sympathy, then ran past, I tried to follow, but another wolf blocked my path. One not so friendly. It lunged at me and tried to sink my teeth into my skin, it achieved it's goal, but let go quickly as if it pained him to bite, the bite had no effect on me. But, then my instincts kicked in I got a pen out of my pocket, un capped it and it turned in to a sword, just like in my vision. It took one swipe then, the wolf disintegrated and blew away in the wind and the seen melted away again the next thing I knew, Lupa was standing in front of me and the only word she said was…

"Come"

**Okay,so you know how theres ,A wolf house I just thought a wolf fight would work you know. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO DONT JUDGE ME A REVIEW,BECAUSE I WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND...THE MAGICAL REVIEW BUTTON IS WAITING AND I AM NOT MAKING ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL A GET 4 REVIEWS SO YEAH.**


	4. What are you not telling me?

What are you not telling me?

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, sorry to disappoint Y'ALL!

A/N: Um…well my favorite god is Poseidon and Hades, I would love to have a child, that could shadow travel, or control water or the dead. Anyway here's chapter 4.

"Annie Bell, what aggressiveness, it's admirable, but get your knife out of my card. Or I will make you turn crazy." he said "I can, do that since I, am, an expert on craziness." he gloated.

"Got, that right." Haley snickered. Dionysus gave her, a cold stare.

"Anyway Chiron…" I said as I, as I got my knife, out of Dionysus card.

"Please, tell me, I hate not knowing." I pleaded "And he is my boyfriend ." I whinnied, like a MORTAL kid.

"Annabeth, I wish I could, tell you but…" he voice broke "We are not, allowed to interfere." He had a sad look in his eyes.

"But…you have to, tell me I mean, would my mother tell me?" I asked, my voice hungery, with curiosity.

"Your Mother?" Dionysus, spat. "Did, want to give, you a clue." he said like it hurt him, to talk. "Send her a IM and talk to her."he ordered.

"It's alright…"Haley said sweetly "I will wait, until you come back…tell Mommy, I said hi."

"Okay" I said, trying to hide, the resentment, in my voice.

_All while I was walking, into Chiron's office, in the Big house. I thought, why won't Chiron tell, me ,am I too DUMB! No that can't be. But where is Percy?_ I IM'ed my Mom, and asked her:

"Mom, can you tell me where Percy, is?"

"No." she said flatly, By that time I had, had it.

"Mother, no disrespect, but I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOU GODS, USING HEROS AS PAWNS, ALL I ASKED WAS WHERE'S PERCY, BUT I GET A STUPID NOOOOOOO, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW PISSED I AM…."I said, but by that time, I was crying. "Percy, just battled Kronos last, year how- how-, we just got together, and- and now he's gone." I cried for a couple of minutes, until she said.

"I shouldn't do this..." she said keeping her voice low, ..."because, Hera has forbade, me to and I am very wise , to do as told. But I am a goddess she can't tell me what to do! And I need to help my Annabeth. So….. Here it goes….."

**I KNOW IT SUCKS SO DON'T TELL ME I JUST RUSHED TO GET IT DONE TOO MUCH PRESSURE. NAW I can handle, it! review tell me what to fix and how much you hated it. I want you to.**


End file.
